


Three Scoops Please

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, drunk! Iris, listen barry would know about a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris has been known to act without thinking much. It all worked out though.





	Three Scoops Please

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh FUCK the idea that Barry wouldn't know about a tattoo dam near the second Iris got it and that is that. I'm here to clarify for the writers.

Barry rolled over, waking abruptly from his deep sleep, groaning with distaste to see his phone ringing. He didn’t even consider ignoring the call as there were only a few people who might call him at his cell phone and even less who would do it at this hour.

 

“Hullo?” he answered, voice rough and deep with sleep.

 

“Barry, oh my God Barry,” it was Iris, slurring her way through her words.

 

“Iris? What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. His clock told him it was fifteen minutes until three in the morning and Iris was a notorious deep sleeper so she had probably never gone to sleep.

 

“I’m drunk as hell! Barry, Barry, Barry do I sound  _ drunk _ to you?” she asked her voice flying up with her question, sounding young and confused.

 

“Um, I don’t know, did you have anything to drink?”

 

“Hmmm,” she hummed. “I had a pitcher of margarita by myself and then I had three shots of moonshine when I started to sober up,” she said slowly.

 

Barry sat up straighter, his brow furrowing.

 

“Iris that’s not safe, where are you?” he asked urgently. He was too far away to do anything in Coast City, but if he had to, he’d take the next plane over.

 

“I  _ know _ Bardudelomew. My  _ dude _ . I’m in my dorm and my roommate is gone for the weekend. I am a professional drinker Barry,” she said blowing a raspberry through the phone.

 

“You’re obviously not, but sure,” he said. “Why did you call?” 

 

Iris was silent, but Barry could hear her put down the phone and the sounds of her struggling to do...something and the distinct sound of something falling.

 

“Iris?” he asked and he heard her squeal.

 

“Oh! Barry I forgot to tell you to wait! I had to take off my bra. Um, what did you say? I was thinking about food or somethin’,” she sighed and Barry heard her bed springs groan like the ones at home did when she collapsed on the bed.

 

“I asked why you called. Do you remember?” he asked.

 

She snorted.

 

“Of course I remember! I thought of it! Are you reading my mind? Oh my  _ God _ can you see my sex dreams?” she asked loudly, and Barry covered his face and tried to ignore his burning ears.

 

“Iris I have no clue what you’re thinking, I promise. Now, why did you call?”

 

“I got a new art piece,” she snickered and Barry raised an eyebrow. Iris had an appreciation for the arts, but more like music. 

 

“What did you buy?”

 

“Guess, guess. I want you to  _ guess _ .” she said, huffing and Barry heard her hit something and groan.

 

“You okay?”

 

“No, my toe hit the dresser. Barry my shoulder hurts,”

 

Barry’s attention sharpened once more.

 

“Why does your shoulder hurt?” he asked.

 

“My tattoo. It hurt  _ way _ more than I thought,” she said easily, yawning loudly.

 

“Excuse me your  _ what _ ?” he exclaimed loudly before shutting his mouth with a snap. More than likely his neighbors were also awake on a Friday night, but it was still polite to be quiet.

 

“My tattoo. Duh. I thought you knew,”

 

“Um, no. When did you get a tattoo?” he asked. Iris hummed again her voice going higher with each second.

 

“Three...hours ago? No, it was before I got a quesadilla so it was four hours ago.” 

 

“Why...why would you get a tattoo?”

 

“I was thinking about stuff I like and at first I was like `I  _ love  _ my Dad and Barry, I should tattoo them on my shoulder!’ but then I couldn’t decide which picture I wanted. So I thought about what I liked after you guys and it’s mint chip ice cream,” she said.

 

Barry listened to Iris with a blank face, blinking slowly.

 

“Iris...you got a tattoo of ice cream on your shoulder? Because you couldn’t find a picture of me and Joe that you liked.”

 

“Oh, yes, look at you knowing stuff. Oh my God you’re so smart. You should like, be the president.” she said, her voice bright and excited.

 

Barry waited a moment before he started to laugh, exuberantly and somewhat loudly. He just couldn’t help it. In the few instances he knew Iris to drink, she tended to sober up quickly. While drunk she was playful and energetic, but if given enough motive (like avoiding Joe’s ire) she could pass as sober. But this was just barely cohesive thoughts that apparently lead Iris to getting a tattoo of ice cream.

 

“Iris, oh my gosh, please tell me you’re joking. Joe is gonna kill you. We go home for summer break soon,” he said and Iris laughed.

 

“I know. My dad is gonna kill me! But it’s okay because you still love me,” she said, sighing dreamily. Barry nodded, though she couldn’t see.

 

“Yeah I do. But if Joe asks if I knew about this, I’m gonna say I didn’t know anything.” he said.

 

“That’s fair! Hey Barry, when we see each other again, can you tell me if my tattoo’s ugly?

 

Barry snorted, laying back down.

 

“You know that the first thing I’m gonna ask is if I can see your drunk tattoo.”

 

Barry could hear Iris shifting around some more and a quiet whoop before Iris spoke again.

 

“Barry, I’m tired And I kinda wanna sleep,” she said sadly.

 

“Well then sleep, silly.” he said fondly. There was something charming about Iris without her guard up constantly.

 

“I’m  _ gonna.  _ But I wanna talk to you some more. We haven’t seen each other since spring break and I miss my Barry,”

 

“I miss you too, but you need to sleep it off and I need sleep.”

 

“No you don’t! But you’re right. Okay.” she didn’t hang up and Barry lay down firmly.

 

“Do you want me to tell you about science?” he offered and she made a gagging noise.

 

“No, too drunk. Night, night Barry. Love you.” she said, before hanging up abruptly.

 

Barry laughed quietly before rolling over and putting his phone back on the charger.

 

* * *

  
  


“ _ That’s _ the story? You got an ice cream tattoo when you were drunk?” Nora asked disbelievingly. Iris took a sip of her wine shrugging helplessly.

 

“Well I was really drunk. And Barry didn’t know it then but he was like, sixty percent my impulse control. I only had it for about a year and half before I got it removed.” Iris looked sheepish but Barry just couldn’t stop grinning.

 

“It was super cute. I took a picture before it got removed. You wanna see it?” Barry asked excitedly. Nora nodded hesitantly and Barry zipped away and came back with an old polaroid. It was Iris in a tank top, the strap used away to show a cute mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, with a smiley face. There were three spoons dipped into the ice cream. It was actually a cute tattoo and Nora admitted that it might have been cute still.

 

“That’s not so bad, why’d you get rid of it?” Nora asked. Iris sighed, glancing conspiratorially at Barry.

 

“Well, your Papa was  _ really _ strict and I just  _ knew _ he’d hate it. I’d never hear the end of it. Plus I got it, while drinking underage which he’d use against me for joining the police academy. But he wouldn’t let me anyway, so maybe I should have kept it,” she said, shrugging.

 

Barry reached for Iris’ and and kissed her palm.

 

“I for one, thought it was sweet and adorable. We should get family tattoos,” Barry joked.

 

“No thanks,” Iris said, waving her hands.

 

“Oh no!” Nora protested, shaking her head.

 

“Okay, maybe we can put that idea on the back burner for a while, that’s fair. Who wants seconds?” 

 

* * *

  
  


Later, while Barry and Iris were cuddle in bed, Barry traced the line of Iris’s back and shoulder slowly, and she hummed contentedly.

 

“Nice save with Nora, that you were rubbing where the tattoo was.”

 

“I mean I was technically rubbing where the tattoo was. Just not why everyone thought.” she said coyly, looking up at Barry and leaning forward to kiss his jaw. “It’s your fault anyway. GIving your sweet wife a hickey where anyone could see it.”

 

“Well your hair’s longer. I figured we should be a bit more risky. For the thrill,” he whispered kissing her slowly and thoroughly. She pulled away breathlessly and Barry smirked at her.

 

“Like we don’t have enough thrills. Just admit you’re a pervert,” she teased, reaching down. Barry stiffened in surprise before wrapping his arm firmly around her back and heaving her  _ up _ and smirking up at her as she straddled him.

 

“You first,” he murmured, rubbing at her hips with both hands.

 

“Hm, sure thing babe. You’ll have to be quiet for once though, Nora’s in the other room.” she murmured, her hips working in slight circles.

 

“Oh please, you’re the one the neighbors complain about,”

 

“Shut up,” she laughed, kissing him quiet.


End file.
